Deceptions revealed
by chronicallybemused
Summary: What happens when Hermione and Draco are stuck at Hogwarts for the summer with only themselves as company? This story was begun before the fith book came out.
1. Summer School

Deceptions Revealed  
  
Written by: Kelsey  
Edited by: Audrie  
Illustrated By: Randi & Samantha  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters and make no  
profit by this it is only for my twisted pleasure.)  
  
Explanations  
Thoughts:  
{Draco}  
Hermione  
  
Setting:  
Hogwarts, 7th year  
  
Prologue  
  
3,644 years ago to the day a sorceress prophesized that one day when a darkness plagued what seemed to be an all to perfect wizarding world, the phsycocleptic clan of 8 consisting of three serpents, two ravens, and three lions, who were pulled together by nothing more that a cruel destiny itself in order to, one day discern and destroy the demonic forces that attempt to engulf the world and all its inhabitants magic and muggle alike. It will be  
up to this touched clan of friends to rely on each other and save  
humankind.  
  
Chapter 1:  
Summer School  
  
Hermione was starring at his perfect body. Why she thought, Why is he such a god and why do we have a dorm to ourselves, and um... why was he the enemy again?   
  
Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were chosen for head girl and boy. They had to spend their summer together at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be sure they could get along and work together. Neither of them were happy with the arrangement.  
  
They were seated in the common room of their dorm. Draco was a tall, slim, pale teen with platinum blonde hair and silver blue eyes. He was an arrogant pureblood. Hermione, on the other hand, was 5'4", a muggle-born, honey brown eyes, silky, straight brown hair, and olive tan skin. She was very bookish and humble.  
  
Draco was looking and a magazine on tattoos and piercings, but he could not concentrate. His thoughts were on the girl across from him.  
  
{God, does she have to be so beautiful, so smart?} He could not stop thinking about her. {So what if she was a mudblood? That does not matter to me, only father, fuck him.}  
  
Little did anyone know but during the summers Hermione was gothic. She had several piercings: 8 in each ear, her tongue and an iridescent stone in her nose. Her parents did not know, but she also had both nipples pierced. She kept all her piercings hidden with a simple spell while she was at school, and they did not get to wear their normal clothing that often so she was rarely seen in her System of a Down tanks and extremely baggy black pants with blue seams.  
She missed wearing her silver chains and bracelets. Just as she was thinking about how much she missed herself when Draco interrupted her,  
  
"What? Lost your mind?" He noticed the lost expression on her face.  
  
"I wish." she replied.  
  
"Why? Are you hiding something?"  
  
He was picturing a gothic Hermione and thought it would suit her. Then she said,  
  
"Yes, actually, I am. Do you want to see it?"  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Oh I think you'd be surprised!"  
  
"So, what are you going to show me?" he asked.  
  
"The real me!" She said as she ran to her room  
  
Why am I going to show him? "'Cause you like him!" said a voice in her head.  
  
Maybe I should show everyone, that way I can be me.   
  
With that last thought she removed the spell that hid all her piercing and ran to her closet. Once she put on her jewelry and did a make up spell to cover her eyes in black with subtle hints of blue.  
  
Draco was sitting in the common room wondering what the real Hermione was when she burst in. He gaped at her.  
  
{She looks better gothic than I imagined. Wait, the goody-goody bookworm is gothic?!?}  
  
"So, you like?" she asked.  
  
He notice her tongue ring as he walked over to her and put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her with a passion he was not aware he possessed. She was shocked but this is what she wanted, right? After a few moments they released each other. Draco spoke first,  
  
"When did you become gothic?"  
  
"Right after the Yule Ball." she replied.  
  
"So tell me about the tongue ring."  
  
"Oh, it's my favorite." she replied.  
  
"I've been thinking about getting mine pierced," he continued.  
  
"So, about the kissing, care to continue?"  
  
With that Hermione grabbed his shirt and pulled him down into another passionate kiss. Draco's hands started to roam over her slender figure and under the back of her shirt. He realized she wasn't wearing a bra about the same time she had gotten her hands under his shirt.  
  
{Oh my god, does she realize what she's doing to me? I wonder if she will go to my room, let's see.}  
  
With that last thought he led her to his room and opened the door without breaking the kiss. Once inside, she pulled his black t-shirt up over his head and he pulled her Disturbed tank up over hers. He did not even notice her, now revealed, piercings, but rejoined his lips and tongue with hers. Her hands went down to relieve him of his pants, no sooner had they fallen to the floor, he was unzipping hers. They moved to his bed. He laid her down and noticed her nipple piercings. He asked,  
  
"Do they hurt?"  
  
"No"  
  
He ran his tongue over them and felt her nipples harden with every flick of his tongue. As he continued, he removed her black thongs and she brought his head up to hers to kiss as she removed his black silk boxers. He moved her up on the bed and spread her legs as he continued to kiss her. She had her hands on his back pulling him closer and when he reached her opening she shivered. He was anxious to see how her body reacted when she came. He pushed into her and she winced in pain. He saw the pain in her eyes.  
  
"Are you still a virgin?"  
  
"Up until a few seconds ago." she replied.  
  
So he went slowly, gently in until he could see massive pleasure in her eyes. He started to go harder and faster, creating a rhythm. She rocked her hips in sync with his as they kissed. He could feel her tightening around him, as she grew closer to her climax. She had never felt a feeling like this in her entire life. She felt as if she would die if it stopped. Then she felt and explosion in her body as she had her first orgasm. He felt her go into it and he came in side her as she did. He knew he had never had better sex in his life, he knew she wanted more. They continued to kiss passionately until both were exhausted. Draco lay next to her with his head on her chest so his tongue could still reach her nipple and play with it.  
  
"Hermione, will you stay like this all year?" Draco asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Be the real you."  
  
"Why"  
  
"So you can be comfortable, and so people won't freak when they see us together," he replied.  
  
"You really want to be together, you and me?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione, very much."  
  
"Then I will!" and they stayed there cuddling like they had been together for years. 


	2. Feelings Revealed

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters and make no profit by this it is only for my twisted pleasure.)  
  
Feelings Revealed  
  
They woke up the next morning and decided to go into Muggle London so Hermione could take Draco shopping. They went to Head Master Dumbledor's office to ask if they could go. When they entered, Dumbledor stared and Hermione for a second and said, "Well I'm glad to see you're finally showing who you really are."  
  
"Yes, well, I'm tired of living a lie!" she said.  
  
"Professor, may we go into Muggle London for a while so Hermione can take me to some shops?"  
  
"Well, I don't see why not Draco" the headmaster continued "I'm glad to see the enemy become friends."  
  
With that they took some flu powder to Dragon Alley and exchanged their money for muggle money. When they came out of The Leaky Cauldron, they headed straight for a tattoo and piercing parlor. Draco got his tongue pierced and Hermione got a tattoo of a fire fairy on her right shoulder blade. After that they went to Hot Topic for some clothes and gear for Draco. He bought a beautiful fairy necklace for Hermione.  
  
After they were through there, they decided to get something to eat. They had Just sat down at Chili's when Draco remembered how Dumbledor was not surprised to see a gothic Hermione enter his office.  
  
"So, how did Dumbledor know you were gothic?"  
  
"Oh, my parents and I ran in to him the summer before our 6th year while we were visiting Monaco!" She continued her explanation;  
  
"He wasn't shocked like I thought he would have been."  
  
"Yes, well nothing surprises him, does it." he asked.  
  
"No, I guess not." she replied.  
  
"I can't wait to see the schools reaction, they will think I changed over the summer, but I didn't."  
  
"There is only 2 months left." Draco said.  
  
"Well, I suppose you're right, Draco, but now that we're together it's long enough."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"So, what should we do next, Hermione?"  
  
"When we get back to Hogwarts we can listen to some music."  
  
"What kind of music do you listen to?" he asked.  
  
"Um... gothic, heavy metal, and techno, I have some back at our dorm if you want to hear it?"  
  
"Yes, I would love to." he said. "Draco, what do you think the school will think about us and my change?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I don't really care what they think about us, but I think they will think I changed you or put you under a spell." he replied.  
  
"I suppose you're right, but I have proof that it wasn't you, you just help me show it."  
  
"How did I help you show it?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I really liked you for a long time, but thought you didn't like me and wouldn't want to be with me." she confessed.  
  
"Hermione, I have been liking you, I thought you didn't like me," he continued, "and when we kissed, I just knew it was right."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really!" She reached over the table and kissed him.  
  
When they broke apart, he said, "Careful, it still kinda hurts."  
  
"Well, we can fix that when we get back to school." she replied.  
  
When they finished eating their supper they took a long walk starring at the sunset.  
  
"Did you have a good trip?" asked Dumbledor.  
  
"Yes, very good." Draco replied and kissed Hermione on the cheek.  
  
"Ahh, I never imagined you two would work together this well!"  
  
"Yes, well Draco and I have had a change of heart. May we be excused? Hermione promised to show me some music."  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
ArtemisAurora, thank you so much for the lovely review and im working on the paragraph thing.also if you want to read ahead it is also posted at aff- adultfanfiction if you didn't know.  
  
felton-luver101, thanks to you too the story wasn't even going to be a story it was just that seen in my diary and now its some where around 20 somthin chaps.  
  
DGloveangel, thanks I couldn't either I was very anxious to write that part.  
  
Me, thanks and I'm trying.  
  
If I missed anyone thank you so much. Also if any one would like to beta email me at wildthingcloeehotmail.com 


	3. Love? Reaction?

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters and make no profit by this it is only for my twisted pleasure.)  
  
Love? & Reaction?  
  
They lounged around the common room for hours listening to her music. Draco got up and crossed the room to where Hermione was sitting. He sat down and put his arms around her, she snuggled up to him and breathed in his fresh, warm sent, she thought he smelled like Adidas Moves. She looked into his silver-blue eyes and saw love radiating from them. She just had to have his soft lips on hers. She leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back and slowly moved to her neck and the bit of chest her tank did not cover. It was not long before she got a few hickies. Hermione laid Draco down and removed his shirt. She trailed kisses up his lean, hairless, tanned torso. She stopped at his neck and gave him a rather large hickie for payback.  
  
When she was satisfied she moved up to whisper in his ear, "Gotcha!"  
  
"I know" and with a flash he was back on top of her and he had her in a passionate kiss.  
  
He slowly pulled her tank up and over her head. He was massaging her breasts in a most erotic way, small circles with his thumbs, teasing by touching and not touching her hard nipples. Hermione was running her hand through his silky blonde hair and exploring his mouth with her tongue.  
  
Gods, I could do this forever  
  
{I think I'm falling in love with her!}  
  
I am in heaven, I think I love him, but so soon, what the hell am I thinking. I already slept with him.   
  
"Draco,"  
  
he lifted his head to stare in to her gorgeous honey-brown eyes.  
  
"I think I love you," she said.  
  
"Hermione, I think I love you too."  
  
With that their lips met in the most passionate kiss they had shared, each one battling for dominance. He loved the way their tongue-rings touched and twisted. She moved her hands down to his pants and started to unzip them, she pulled them down and flung them somewhere. He did the same thing with hers. He started to kiss her smooth, tan stomach and take off her neon blue thongs in a slow agonizing way. Once they were thrown somewhere carelessly, she sat up on the couch to remove his black silk boxers in the same agonizing way. She threw them to the floor.  
  
"Draco, teach me how to ryde you?" she asked.  
  
"Ok."  
  
He pulled her back on him to sit on his stomach.  
  
"Once I am in you, you can't sit on me, you have to move your body up and down." he explained in a caring voice. "When you get used to it you can do what ever feels natural."  
  
"Ok." she replied.  
  
She kissed him, moved back and lowered herself on to him.  
  
{Gods, she is so hott!}  
  
She went slowly at first, but quickly picked up the pace. She was going in small circles and moving in backward and forward motions as she continued the up and down rhythm. Her hands were exploring ever inch of his chest.  
  
{She is so good at this.}  
  
He had started moaning, "Gods...Hermione...Ohhh!"  
  
His moans made her moan as well. His hands were teasing her chest again. She felt the sensation grow stronger with every move she made and was fighting the urge to fall over as it continued to grow stronger. He knew he was reaching his limit and she was too. She felt the familiar explosion in her body as she convulsively tightened around him as he came in her. She collapsed, shaking still onto his chest. They were both sweaty and exhausted. Draco looked at her and held her close.  
  
{She is so beautiful.}  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hmm?" she asked without looking up.  
  
"I do love you."  
  
At these words she looked up and saw he meant it.  
  
"I love you too." She said with a smile as she leaned in and kissed him.  
  
They cuddled together on the couch next to the slowly dieing fire.  
  
The rest of the summer was uneventful. Hermione and Draco did a lot of shopping and life was good, but now it was September first and all the other Hogwarts' students would be arriving any minute. Draco and Hermione were waiting for the prefects in the entrance hall. Hermione was in her uniform but she still had on most of her jewelry and make-up. She was nervous.  
  
Oh gods, I hope they will still like me.  
  
She took Draco's hand for support. He kissed her cheek. Then they saw the prefects coming towards them. Harry Potter from Gryffindor, Padma Patil from Ravenclaw, Susan Bones from Huffle Puff, and Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin. Harry did not recognize her.  
  
"Harry! Can't you say hello to a best friend?"  
  
"Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, it's me."  
  
"Oh, you have changed."  
  
"No I've been like this for almost 3 years, I just didn't show anyone" she replied.  
  
"Well what changed your mind?" Harry asked.  
  
"I did," answered Draco.  
  
"What?!?" asked Harry outraged.  
  
"You heard what Draco said!" she replied just as angrily.  
  
"Since when do you call him Draco?" he asked.  
  
"For most of the summer, that's when." she answered.  
  
"Anyways," she continued, "we are hear to give out passwords, not discuss my personal life!"  
  
That ended the conversation. "Huffle Puff common room: Creampuff, Gryffindor: Vangoe, Slytherin: Pringle, Ravenclaw: Sphinx, and Prefect bathroom: Winterfresh." Hermione stated.  
  
"Well, lets go, we need to be seated when the other students arrive."  
  
With that last statement Hermione turned to Draco "I will see you after dinner." then she kissed him and he kissed her back.  
  
Harry and all the other prefects just gaped at them. They separated and went to their house tables. The prefects followed. Harry sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, what was that?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"That was my boyfriend and I showing our affection." she stated matter-of- factly.  
  
"Boyfriend? Affection? You and Malfoy?"  
  
"His name is Draco!" she answered sternly; she did not want to put up with Harry and Ron tonight.  
  
"As you know we had to stay here together for the summer and we fell in love; he convinced me to be me."  
  
"Oh.......ok, but if he ever hurts you I will kill him!" he stated.  
  
Hermione barely heard the words for the shock they brought.  
  
He's ok with it, oh, this is the best day She turned and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Yes, well I still don't like him." he said.  
  
"Ron is not going to be happy though."  
  
"I know, but will you talk to him?" she asked.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
All the students came bursting in the hall. Ron came running towards them and sat across from Harry.  
  
"Hey, Harry, where's Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"She's right in front of your eyes!" Hermione replied.  
  
"Huh?!?"  
  
"Ron, It's me, Hermione!"  
  
"Wow! What did you do?"  
  
"What I have done every summer, only I'm going to stay this way all year instead of hiding it."  
  
"oh I'll just have to get used to it." he replied,  
  
"Yeah, so you can recognize me!" she said.  
  
The feast was the same as it always was. The famous trio was leaving the hall when Draco came up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Hey" she said.  
  
"Hey" he replied.  
  
"What are you doing? Get you're hands off her!" Ron demanded.  
  
"I will not take my hands off my girlfriend unless she asks me too!" Draco snapped.  
  
"Girlfriend?" Ron asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, Ron, Draco is my boyfriend." Hermione said tartly.  
  
"Harry, kick me, I must be dreaming!"  
  
"You're not dreaming Ron." Harry replied.  
  
Hermione interrupted them, "Harry, please explain for me, I really don't feel like it." She and Draco walked to their dorm arm in arm.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers and keep up the good work it makes me post more often. 


	4. Suspicions Confirmed

Chapter 4:  
  
Suspicions Confirmed  
  
Draco opened his eyes the next morning to gaze at Hermione's sleeping form. She awoke but kept her eyes closed because she knew he was staring at her. She just breathed in that fresh warm sent of his. He started talking to her believing she was still asleep,  
  
"Gods, you are so beautiful; I want to be with you forever, hold you forever, love you forever. I Love you girl," he said.  
  
"I love you too," she said  
  
. "Hey, you were supposed to be sleeping!" he said  
  
. "I can't help that I love to listen to you." She replied in defense.  
  
"Well, it's time to get up my sleeping beauty." He said.  
  
"Care to join me in the shower? We still have a half an hour before breakfast," she asked while glancing at the clock.  
  
"Absolutely girl." Was his response.  
  
Hermione got up and Draco followed her to her bathroom. She got out her green apple shampoo and conditioner as well as her green apple shower gel. Draco got his PSI Straight and Silky shampoo and conditioner as well as his Adidas Moves shower gel.  
  
Suspicion confirmed she thought.  
  
They both stripped down and got into the shower. Hermione grabbed his shampoo and put some in her hands. She massaged his scalp while washing his hair.  
  
"How did you learn to do that?" he asked.  
  
"Cosmetology school." She replied as she did the same with his conditioner.  
  
Draco grabbed her apple shampoo and lathered her hair up.  
  
God, he is so good at this she was turned on by him washing her hair and she could not believe it.  
  
He also conditioned her hair. Then she grabbed her poof and lathered his shower gel on it. Then she started to wash his chest.  
  
So smooth  
  
{I want to this every morning.}  
  
She moved to his muscular arms, then his back.  
  
So defined  
  
She bent down and washed his firm ass and strong legs, she then moved around him and washed his already hard member. She stood up and he grabbed a washcloth (so he could feel her body through it) and lathered her shower gel on it. He started to wash her neck then shoulders and slender arms. He used the washcloth to massage her breasts and nipples. He continued to her stomach and then he turned her around and washed her back and knelt down to wash her beautiful butt and long slender legs.  
  
{God, I could just lick her entire body.}  
  
Oh, this is nice  
  
He turned her around and washed her pussy.  
  
{She is so hot}  
  
He stood up and she captured him in a kiss they continued to kiss as the water cascaded down their bodies rinsing off the soap.  
  
He pushed her gently up against the wall. As he lifted her up she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her ass to keep her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed into her and was kissing every part of her body he could reach as he thrust into her again and again. She was moaning and he was quietly panting, but it sounded louder than usual because of the echo from the bathroom. Her body was on fire and the water was only adding to the sensation. She loved every bit of it. He loved to hear her moan in pleasure. He had no clue how he remained standing. She felt the explosion as every nerve in her body erupted pleasure and she moaned his name,  
  
"DRACO! OHHH!"  
  
he came at the sound of his name coming from her talented mouth. She slowly unwrapped her legs from around his waist and slid into a standing position, still holding him for support.  
They kissed passionately under the steaming water until Draco pulled away and looked into her eyes. She looked straight into his and they each knew how each other felt. She wrapped her arms around him tighter and placed her head on his shoulder. After a few moments he spoke, hating to break the moment.  
  
"Hermione"  
  
she looked back up at him  
  
"as much as I want to stay here, we better get ready."  
  
"Ok" she replied.  
  
He turned the water off and grabbed two towels. He wrapped one around her and the other around his waist. They got out and went to get ready.  
  
Hermione used a drying charm on her hair and it went to its straight and shiny self. She put on her uniform and jewelry. Then she went back into the bathroom to put on her make-up. When she finished, they still had five minutes until breakfast. She grabbed her books and met Draco in the common room and they walked hand in hand to the great hall.  
Once they got there all eyes were on them as he kissed her cheek and said,  
  
"I'll see you in class."  
  
She smiled at him as she walked over to where Harry and Ron were sitting.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey" they replied.  
  
"What's on your neck? Ron asked.  
  
"Huh?" she asked as she pulled out a mirror and pulled her collar down to revel a large hickie.  
  
"Ohhh, I warned him!"  
  
"Warned who? Never mind, I don't want to know." Ron said.  
  
She put her mirror away and began to eat breakfast. They talked about all of their summers and when the bell rang they headed for care of magical Creatures.  
  
"Hullo."  
  
"Hi, Hagrid."  
  
"How have you guys been?" He asked.  
  
"I'm great." Stated Hermione.  
  
"Good" said Harry and Ron together.  
  
"Good to hear." Declared Hagrid.  
  
Once everyone gets there class started and it was usually quiet.  
  
"Today we will be looking at Neoflies. They are similar to Butterflies but are neon colors and make you extremely happy if they touch you. We are going to see if they will come near you or even touch you. There is a net kind of tent. You will go in one at a time and see what happens. So, who wants to go first??"  
  
"I will!" said Hermione and they followed Hagrid to the tent.  
  
Hermione walked in and the Neoflies swirled around her and several landed on her hands and face. They made her heart float and she felt as if nothing could bring her down. The Neoflies were neon yellow, green, blue, pink, orange, purple, and red. She walked back out of the tent to applause.  
  
"I've never seen'um take to anyone like that." Hagrid continued, "They only do that to people who are extremely happy already."  
  
Draco was the only other person the Neoflies swarmed around. None even came near Ron."

AN: Hey everyone wuz up. I have 20 chapters written so review for more I am always online so I will post anytime I get a review.


	5. Who are you dating?

same disclaimer

Chapter 5:  
  
Who are you Dating?  
  
When the bell rang, Hagrid held Hermione and Draco back.  
  
"Go ahead, I'll see you in potions." Hermione called to Harry and Ron.  
  
"How come you two are so happy and no one else is?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"I suppose it has to do with our dating." Draco replied.  
  
"Oh, that's good to hear. So who are you dating Hermione?"  
  
"Hagrid, I'm dating Draco!"  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful, I would never have thought you two would be dating each other."  
  
"Yeah, us either." Hermione stated.  
  
"Well, go on, don't be late for your next class."  
  
The rest of the day was pretty normal. Snape took about 20 points total from Gryffindor and Hermione got everything right in all her classes as well as some strange looks from teachers and students. When dinner was over, she and Draco walked back to their dorm together and sat on the common room couch. Hermione was finishing her homework and listening to music.  
  
{How can she concentrate, listen to music, and sing along to the music, god, she is beautiful no matter what she is doing}  
  
She sat down her last book and said,  
  
"I'm done. I think I'll take a nice, long, hot bath to relax."  
  
"Can we relax together?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, of course we can." She answered.  
  
They went to their bathroom and turned on a few of the taps in their pools sized tub. The air smelled sweet from the oils and the blue bubbles shimmered. She put her hair up in a clip and started to strip. Draco stripped as well and climbed into the steaming bubble bath. Hermione sat in the corner on Draco's lap and he was kissing her neck. She was holding his hands in her lap and her head was on his shoulder. She turned around and sat on his lap again.  
  
"Draco, how did you feel when the Neoflies touched you?" she asked.  
  
"Like I do when I'm holding you, kissing you, like I feel now."  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her, tasted her sweet lips and tongue, she caressed his cheeks and pushed deeper into the kiss.  
  
Make love to me Draco...  
  
{I can't get enough of her...}  
  
"I...love...you," he said between kisses.  
  
"I...love...you...too!" she replied between kisses.  
  
He moved his hands to the small of her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her close and she could feel his hardness pressed against her. She placed her legs around his waist again and he pushed into her. He started going in and out of her slowly as she gasped,  
  
"faster!"  
  
so he went faster and she was moaning and gasping with almost every breath.  
  
She was holding him in a tight loving embrace. She felt her body tingle with every thrust he made. He felt her start to cum and he could not hold back any longer. They sat there in the slowly cooling water, holding each other with a passion only they shared. That night they fell asleep in Draco's bed.

AN: love and kisses, PN


	6. All Hallow’s Eve

same discaimer for all chaps- hp is not mine

Chapter 6:  
All Hallow's Eve  
  
The rest of September and most of October went well for everyone. It was now October 31st and the All Hallow's Eve (Halloween) Ball was at 8:00. Hermione was in her room getting ready. She was dressed as a fire fairy. Her wings were made of fire and her hair was a flaming red-burgundy with gold highlights and it was short like a pixie cut and had a shredded look. She had a frayed reddish bronze halter and a skirt the same color that had a jagged bottom. She had on a red and gold anklet. Hermione also had gold shimmer powder all over her body and her eyes went from red to bronze and gold. Her fingernails and toe nails were bronze with red flames on them.  
  
She walked down the great hall bare-foot. She walked in and every one turned to look at her. Ginny, Ron, and Harry rushed up to her. "You look great!" Harry and Ron said simultaneously. "Yes, very beautiful!!" Draco said from behind them. Draco was dressed as Romeo from "Romeo and Juliet", most people had to ask since it was from a muggle author.  
  
"And aren't you handsome!" said Hermione. Draco smiled at her. Harry almost died of shock, "YOU SMILED!"  
  
"Uh, Yeah." was Draco's reply.  
  
"I have never really seen you smile!" Harry said.  
  
At that moment Dumbledore stood up, "This year we have a surprise, there will be a costume contest! The 1st place winner will receive 20 gallons and 75 house points for their house, 2nd place will receive 10 gallons and 50 house points, 3rd place will receive 5 gallons and 25 house points." The entire hall cheered. "To register," he continued, "hold your wand in the air."  
  
Hermione put her wand in the air and a ribbon appeared on her shirt, it said #1.  
  
"We will call you up on stage to the judges table by the number you received. Now, will #1 please come up here to the judge's table. I suggest all students watch as well. You get a vote as well."  
  
Hermione made her way up to Dumbledore and everyone gasped when she got onto the platform.  
  
"State you name and house." McGonagall said.  
  
"Hermione Granger, Gryffindor." then the teachers gasped, including Dumbledore.  
  
"Ms. Granger?!?" asked Snape.  
  
"Yep, the one and only." she replied.  
  
"I must say, you look stunning." Snape said.  
  
"Wow! Thank you." She replied.  
  
"Ok, judges, mark you score!" said Dumbledore.  
  
After they finished she went back to her date and they began to dance. While Draco and Hermione were dancing she got an excellent idea.  
  
"Draco, I'm going to steal Harry from Ginny for a dance. I have an idea to run by him!" she said.  
  
"What kind of idea?" he asked.  
  
"A good one!" She ran over to Harry and Ginny.  
  
"May I borrow your date for a dance, I have and idea to run by him!" she asked Ginny.  
  
"Ok." Ginny replied.  
  
She led Harry away from the main crowd.  
  
"Harry, I got an idea!" she said with an evil gleam in her eye.  
  
"Oh god, what is it?"  
  
"We need to play a little game of truth or dare!"  
  
"And who are we going to invite?"  
  
"Me, you, Ginny, Draco, Ron, and who does Ron like?"  
  
"He likes Lavender."  
  
"Ok, tell Ginny and Ron and meet up at my common room after the ball!"  
  
With that she left Harry and went to find Lavender.  
  
"Lavender, would you like to join me and some of my friends for a little game of truth or dare after the ball?"  
  
"Oh, absolutely, where?" lavender asked.  
  
"In my common room."  
  
"I'll be there!" Lavender said happily.  
  
At that moment Draco walked up and kissed her lightly, "What are you getting me into?" he asked.  
  
"Just a little game!"  
  
"Will I like it?"  
  
"Oh, I think so."  
  
They danced to one more song when Dumbledore stood and announced,  
  
"Would contest entries #1, 8, 15, 21, 18, and 32 please come back up to the stage?"  
  
After all six students were on the platform he said,  
  
"Will all other students please pull out your wands and say "Ballot Oculei!" they did and a ballot appeared from the tops of the wands.  
  
"Ok, now will everyone vote and place the ballot in the boxes up front."  
  
Everyone did and the boxes magically counted the ballots.  
  
"Ok, 3rd place goes to #32, Harrison McWatters for his wonderful vampire costume. 2nd goes to #18 Jeremy Horne for the delightful garden gnome outfit he chose, and 1st place goes to ...... #1 Hermione Granger for her absolutely splendid and stunning fire fairy appearance!"  
  
After the mini award ceremony the gang (Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender) took a walk through the gardens set up outside. Then they headed to the Head dorm. When they cleared away the furniture and grabbed some pillows the game began.

AN: Hey everyone im online late as usual its 2:05 am and waiting for reviews ive gotton so many i dont know what to think. I really love the flames they gave me and my friends such a laugh. like i said if i was afraid people wouldnt like my story i never would have posted it.and thank you all the lovly peopl who review saying how much you love or like my story and no im not obsessed with sex im just a very bored teen with people trying to tell me im on drugs. Im really sick of hearing those words come from my aunts mouth. I mean do you guys see anything wrong with painting your own room black because you like the color and it decreases the number of migraines you get. sorry im rambling ill let you go read now.

Love and kisses Devi


	7. The Game

Chapter 7:  
The Game  
  
"Ok, who goes first?" asked Lavender.  
  
"I think the youngest person should go first!" declared Hermione.  
  
"Well, Ginny, who's you victim?"  
  
"Umm........, Hermione! Truth or dare?" she asked.  
  
"Truth." Hermione replied.  
  
"Have you and Draco done the deed yet?"  
  
Hermione blushes "Yes!" was her answer.  
  
"What?" Ron said.  
  
"When?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, the 1st time was right before he asked me out and the last time was this morning." she replied.  
  
"Before he asked you out? And ewwwww!" said Harry.  
  
"T.M.I (too much information) as usual." declares Ron.  
  
"Ok, Harry. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh....... Truth."  
  
"Are you a virgin?" she asked slyly.  
  
"No." "What?!?" again, Ron.  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Well, who was it that got the famous Harry Potter?" Draco asked.  
  
No one but Hermione noticed Ginny turning scarlet.  
  
"Harry, if it is who I think it is you're in deep shit!!!!!" Hermione stated and winked at Ginny.  
  
Ron saw Hermione wink at none other than his little sister.  
  
"Ahh! You did it with my sister!" Ron half screamed.  
  
"Well, now you see why we didn't tell you we were dating!" Harry said.  
  
"Ron, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare! I've heard enough truth!"  
  
"Ok, since we all know you like each other, ask Lavender out."  
  
"Lavender, will you be my girlfriend? I had planned on this being more romantic."  
  
"Oh Ron! Of course I will!" she answered as she hugged him excitedly.  
  
"Draco. Truth or dare?" Ron asked.  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Tell us something only you know about Hermione."  
  
"Ok......she has both of her nipples pierced!"  
  
"Oww!" he said after being punched by Hermione.  
  
"Do you really?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool" said Ginny.  
  
"Lavender. Truth or dare?" Draco asked slyly  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"I dare you to give Ron a big and visible hickie on his neck."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Now, go pick a room and come back when you're done!"  
  
"What do we do until they come back asked Ginny.  
  
"It's Lavender's turn."  
  
"We can listen to some music, I just got a new CD!" replied Hermione.  
  
A few moments later Harry and Ginny were in shock.  
  
"Hermione, what is this called? I have never heard this kind of music before. I like it." said Harry.  
  
"It is gothic, and this happens to be Evanesance." she said.  
  
"I have definitely got to start hanging out with you more during the summer!" Harry declared.  
  
"It's addictive!" said Draco.  
  
In the middle of song #5, Haunted, Lavender and Ron came back and joined the crowd. Draco approved the rather large hickie on Ron's neck.  
  
"Ok, Ginny. Truth or dare?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Dare!" "I dare you to get your tongue pierced."  
  
"Ok, when?"  
  
"How about over Christmas break if you stay. Dumbledore will let us go into Muggle London!" stated Hermione.  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
By the end of the night Lavender, Ginny, and Harry were getting their tongues pierced. They agreed that a piercing would not suit Ron or look good on him.

A/N: sorry that its been a while but i've been kinda busy getting ready for school and having big family arguments and once school starts some updates might be slower or when we get to the point where the posts have cought up with what i've written but we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. love and kisses Devi. oh and no my name is not Devin.


	8. It was real, wasn't it?

Chapter 8:

It was real, wasn't it

It was now the first week of December and the students that were leaving for the holidays and would be gone Friday. Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Draco, Harry, and Ron were all staying. Saturday came and they all went to Muggle London and got their piercings. When they arrived back at Hogwarts Professor McGonagall came straight at them.

"Mr. Potter, Weasley, and Ms. Granger, Dumbledore would like to see you immediately in his office, please follow me."

they hurriedly followed her wondering what on earth happened. When they entered they saw Snape and Sirius talking with Dumbledore. As soon as they saw Sirius they ran to him and were tangled in a type of bear hug.

"Sirius, how are you? It's been so long!" asked Hermione.

"Ah, Harry, Ron, and Dear god, what have you done to the Hermione I knew!" Sirius asked.

"Actually, I have been like this for quite some time." she answered.

"There are more important matters to discuss." Dumbledore interjected.

"It was real, wasn't it?" asked Harry.

"Yes, your dream was real, yet again." Dumbledore answered.

"Harry, you had a vision and didn't tell us?" asked Ron.

"I didn't want to worry you." he answered.

"Well, what happened?" asked Hermione.

"There was an attack on a school in Scotland. Voldemort's doing." Snape answered.

"I knew it had been too peaceful since Voldemort's return." declared Sirius.

"What happened to the students?" asked Ron while everyone else was still in shock.

"All but a few were killed." replied Dumbledore.

"Three of the Survivors have been transferred here. They will be here tomorrow, I trust you will welcome them." he said.

"They are all girls; a Miss Ariadne Abyss, Lyric Scott, and Mantha Lynn." he stated.

"I want them to be accepted and befriended. That should not be hard since you and your friends are the only ones left for the holiday." Dumbledore finished.

"When will you be back?" Harry asked Sirius.

"As soon as possible." he answered.

"Well, we should get back to the others and explain the situation." said Hermione.

"You are Dismissed." declared Dumbledore.

Once they found their friends and spilled the story, they were all exhausted and worried. The next morning Hermione and Draco awoke quite early.

"What time do you think they will arrive?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, probably around lunch." he answered.

"Hmm...well it seems we have some time to kill." she said as a blazing fire of desire crept into her eyes.

Draco didn't look up before answering. "We could take a walk or find the gang or......" then he saw the fire burning in her eyes. "or we can do this."

He said as he leaned up and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled back slightly to tease her. It worked. She caught on and licked his lips seductively.

"oh god, you know what that does to me!"

"That's why I do it!" she replied and did it again.

This time he caught her tongue with his and pushed into a deep kiss. His hands found their way to the straps of her nightgown and gently pulled it down. She felt the air hit her skin. It was cold compared to the heat that was radiating from the both of them. Her hands were now pulling him for his skin to meet hers. It was a feeling she loved.

She really knew just how and where to touch him to set him on fire and she was abusing the knowledge at the moment. He couldn't take it any longer. He spread her legs a little and plunged into her velvety softness. Pure bliss spread through the both of them as he began to go agonizingly slow. Then as he continually gathered speed, she broke the kiss and was panting and moaning softly as she ran her fingers through his long silky hair.

He seductively moved his lips down to her neck to give her a hickie to show off to the new students. She almost couldn't stand the painful pleasure of it all as she went into strong spasms of her orgasm. She was moaning out "DRACO, GOD, DRACO, DON'T STOP!" moaning his name in that way did it for him and he released into her. He lay on top of her as they came off their own euphoric high and caught their breath. Once they had, Draco kissed her lips, then kissed her neck... chest... stomach... thighs... privates. After a few activities they made their way to the shower for a few more activities.

P.S: sorry I have not posted in awhile, school started and it sucks. im bogged down with chem home work and anglo saxon english. well enough of that enjoy the stoy.


	9. Arrival

Chapter 9:

Arrival

Once they finally got dressed they started their walk to the great hall as it was almost lunchtime. It took them close to 20 minutes because they stopped to pin each other against the walls. Hermione was flushed and slightly disheveled when they walked into the great hall and saw their friends waiting,

"Geez, I didn't know people could sleep in that long." said Lavender,

"Um, judging by that fresh hickie, I don't think they were sleeping!" said Harry.

"Harry, stop you are making mental pictures I don't want!" said Ron.

Just as Hermione and Draco sat down and the doors opened and in walked Dumbledore with three students following him. He walked up to where the gang was sitting.

"I would like to introduce Ariadne Abyss," he indicated a girl with curly red hair and blue-green eyes.

"Mantha Lynn," a girl with thick dark brown hair and mint-green eyes,

"and Lyric Scott," a girl with wavy blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hye-ya!" said Ariadne.

"Hi!" said Lyric and Mantha together.

"Hi, welcome to Hogwarts!" said the gang together.

"Why don't you lot introduce yourselves?" suggested Dumbledore.

"Ok, I'll start, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Lavender Brown,"

"Ginny Wesley,"

"Ron Weasley,"

"Harry Potter."

"Cool," said Ariadne.

Mantha and Lyric were too shocked to say anything, He-who-must-not-be-named had destroyed their entire school and here sitting before them was the boy who lived.

"Well, now that you three have met everyone that is left here for the holidays, why don't we get you sorted." said Dumbledore.

He told them to sit down and he would place the sorting hat on their heads. He placed the hat on Ariadne's headfirst. She burst out laughing at something it said and it shouted "Slytherin!"

Draco applauded loudly. He then set the hat on Lyric. After a few moments of mumbling it shouted "Ravenclaw!" It did the same thing with Mantha. After that Dumbledore left.

"So, what houses are ya'll in?" Ariadne asked.

"Slytherin." Draco answered.

"And the rest of us are in Gryffindor." answered Harry.

"That sucks! Mantha and I really didn't want to spend the holidays alone." Lyric said.

"You won't be the only one. I really feel sorry for Ariadne, she'll be staying down in the dungeons alone!" said Ron with a shiver.

"But I thought Draco was in Slytherin?" Ariadne commented.

"Oh, he is, but he is also Head boy and he shares a separate dorm with the Head girl." said Harry.

"So who's Head girl?" asked Mantha.

"I am." answered Hermione.

"You're Head girl?" Ariadne asked astounded.

"Yes, is it that hard to believe?" she asked.

"No, I guess it's just my type of people never seem to get along with rules and such." Ariadne said.

"By 'your type' you mean gothic?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Ariadne answered. Yes! Another Goth!

"Well, Ariadne, no one at school knew I was gothic until this year."

"Oh."

"And I happen to have the highest marks ever in this school, but Harry, Ron, and I have disregarded the rules enough times to be expelled ten times or more!"

"Oh, but I am so glad there is another Goth in this school! Thank the gods for Sending Ariadne." she said

. "Well, thank you, and I'm glad to be here."

"I don't think Dumbledore will mind if we all crash in the head dorm for the holidays. It's plenty big enough." said Draco.

"That would be awesome!" Ariadne commented.

"Do you think I could borrow some clothes? All mine got disintegrated." she asked Hermione.

"Of course." Hermione answered.

They continued to talk through lunch and went on a tour of the castle afterwards.

AN: i hope you like the new characters theyre made from my friends.

AN: thank you for all the wonderfull reviews and im sorry that i dont update as often any more but im back in school since the 5th of aug. and i dont have much time now. i have also been reading an excellent series of books by ellizabeth haydon the first one is called rhapsody you sould read them.


	10. Where Who What?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters and make no profit by this it is only for my twisted pleasure.

Chapter 10:

Where? Who? What?

Once they had finished Draco took Ariadne to the Slytherin dorms to get pillows and blankets and Hermione took Lyric and Mantha to the Ravenclaw dorms. Everyone else went to Gryffindor.

Harry was grabbing a pillow when a white hot fire surged through his scar. At the same moment halfway across the world a girl was having a terrible nightmare that Voldemort and his deatheaters were attacking her school. She awoke when a scream rang through her dorm. "It was real." Was all she managed to say before the crucatious curse hit her. Her bones felt as if they were splintering into a thousand pieces and igniting themselves in the process. Harry saw all this happening and he was not asleep so it had to be happening at that very moment.

He concentrated with all his might on the girl and suddenly he was on her dorm. He withdrew his wand and did the first thing that came to mind, transfigured the bedside table into a giant cobra and ordered it to attack the deatheater. Within minutes he was dead and the girl was free of the curse. He ran to her and grabbed her hand and concentrated on Hogwarts. They were standing in his dorm where Ron was about to have a pannick attack.

" Harry, where the HELL were you, who is she, what happened?"

At that moment the girl in question fainted.

"Ron go get Dumbledore, tell him to meet me in the hospital wing."

Ron left and Harry levitated the girl to the hospital wing.

He was almost there when Draco and Araidne came up the corridor.

"Harry, what the fuck happened?" asked Draco.

"Get the door and I will explain to everyone once Dumbledore gets here."

Draco opened the doors and Madam Pomfrey came bustling up the wing.

" who is this, what happened to her?" she asked as they lowered her onto a bed.

" I'm not sure who, but she was hit with crucatious." Harry said.

Just then Dumbledore came into the wing and over to were they were standing.

"Harry what happened?" he asked.

" I was in my dorm when my scar exploded with pain and all I could see was this girl sleeping in her dorm and some one screamed. She woke up and said "it was real" then she was hit with the crucatious curse from a deatheater near her bed. I concentrated really hard on her and all of a sudden I was there in her dorm. I reacted without thinking and transfigured a table into a cobra and told it to strike the deatheater. He died. I ran over to her, grabbed her hand and concentrated on Hogwarts and we were in my dorm and she fainted." Harry explained.

Draco and Ariadne stood there dumbfounded. so this is what the golden trio has been putting up with, no wonder they nearly killed me for terrorizing them just then the rest of the gang ran into the hospital wing. Hermione and Ron ran to Harry and he told them what happened.

" It's always you mate." said Ron.

Hermione walked over to the bed were Madam Pomfrey was working on the girl.

"Oh my god, I know her. This is Rhea Logan, my friend."

At this point Hermione almost fainted but Draco caught her.

"How do you know her?" Dumbledore asked.

" I went to America for cosmetology training. That's where she lives, we were really good friends for the whole summer." She replied.

AN: again im sorry it took so long but school is really being a bitch.


	11. Twins

AN: hey guys im sorry its been so long i didnt realize how long it had been and im busy beeing a senior and doing the college aplications and raising money to go to germany. any way heres the next chapter please review.my muse loves reviews more story.

Chapter 11:

Twins 

At that moment Rhea opened her eyes. She looked around.

"Hermione, is that you?" she said.

" yea, are you ok? How come you never told me you were a witch?" Hermione asked.

" I'm better now and you never told me you were a witch either!" Rhea answered.

"Uh… where am I, and how did I get here?" Rhea asked.

" I am Professor Dumbledore, and this is Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." He continued. "You are most welcome to stay and attend school here."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I should owl your parents, what are their names?"

Rhea had a sad look on here face, "I don't have any parents, I was dropped off at a hospital when was one. I got and owl on me fifteenth birthday saying that my parents where killed by Voldemort on the day Harry Potter defeated him. It was signed L.M."

"I see, " he said. " Harry who comes to mind when you hear L.M.?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry stepped up to the bed, "Lucius Malfoy, no offence Draco."

"None taken."

"Precisely, Harry, go sit next to Miss Logan."

Harry walked over to Rhea and sat next to her. Every one around them gasped.

"Oh my god you two look just alike." Said Ron.

It was true Rhea had the same wiry frame and vibrant green eyes as well as messy black hair that probably wasn't as messy when not slept on. Her hair went to mid back and she seemed to be into the gothic thing as well. She had on a black tank and a pair of black flared pants. And yet the resemblance was uncanny.

"Albus, you don't think?"

"I do Poppy" He replied.

Rhea and Harry looked at each other and could not believe their eyes.

Then Rhea said, "oh my god you're Harry Potter."

"I'm really starting to hate that." He said.

"Oh, sorry its just amazing."

"What you are about to hear will be more amazing." Dumbledore said. "I would like to speak to Harry and Rhea alone."

Everyone went outside.

"Harry when you where born you had a twin. Every one believed your sibling had died at birth, but I believe she was kidnapped and your bond with her has finally brought you together again." He continued. "How else could she have dreamt what had happened and you see only her and apparate through the apparating wards and back with her?"

"WOW!?! I have a sister!"

"Rhea have you had any strange pains over the years?"

"Yes, in my forth year towards the end. My arm started to kill me, and a light scar appeared on my skin, see?"

She pulled up her sleeve to show a scar identical to Harry's.

"A couple of minutes later, I felt like I did when I got hit with whatever it was I was just hit with. In my 3rd year I blacked out a couple of times."

"And in your 2nd year you had an unexplainable broken arm and then no bones in you arm?" Dumbledore interjected.

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked.

"Because all of those things happened to me as well!" said a stunned Harry.

"How did you get the bones removed from you arm?" she asked curiously.

"Lockhart." Harry mumbled, "I'll tell you later. Professor, shouldn't we tell Snuffles?" Harry asked.

"Of course, but I believe you need to fill her in on the story."

"What story?" Rhea asked.

Harry stated "Well, you've heard of Sirius Black, right?"

she nodded.

"Well, he was innocent."

"Are you serious? He killed that Peter guy?" she said.

"you know that scar on your arm, well peter did it in our 4th year during the Triwizard Tournament!" Harry proclaimed.

"Then how did he escape Sirius?"

"He's an anagmagus, he can turn into a rat, filthy bugger!"

"Oh , what does Sirius have to do with me?" Rhea asked.

"He's our godfather." said Harry.

"This is definitely strange!" she said.

"Well, I think we should introduce you to the rest of the gang." said Harry.

Everyone came back in and Harry said, "Everyone, I would like for you to meet my twin sister!"

"Wow! But how?" asked Ron.

"Apparently I was kidnapped at birth." explained Rhea.

"Then how come no one looked for you?" asked Hermione.

"They were told I was dead. " she further explained.

"well, lets get the introducing done again" said Draco.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and I believe you know my girlfriend Hermione Granger."

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"I'm Ginny Weasley, Harry's girlfriend; Ron's sister."

"I'm Ariadne Abyss, my first day here too."

"I'm Lyric Scott and this is Mantha Lynn, first day as well."

"Oh. I'm Rhea Logan."

Then Harry said "Ron and Hermione have been my best friends and family since our first year."

At that moment a large owl came soaring through the hospital wing and dropped a letter in Draco's hands. He opened it and read,

**_Draco,_**

**_Lucious is dead! We are free! A snake bit him while attacking a school in America. We are free!!!!!_**

**_Love,_**

**_Narcissa_**

Draco ran up and hugged Harry. Everyone was shocked. Then Draco started singing, "You killed my father, you killed my father! Yes, yes, bloody yes!"

"How did you know?" asked Harry.

"He was bitten by a snake while attacking a school in America, thank you Harry!"

"Uhh, your welcome?" said Harry.

"Ok. Going back to normal Draco." Draco declared putting his smirk back.

"That's good, I thought I was going to have to send you to St. Mungo's for a minute there!" Said Hermione kiddingly.

AN: love and kisses Devi


	12. Family

AN: Hi all, sorry its been a while since I have updated. The life of a senior is very busy. stupid english teacher assigning essays and practice three days a week is getting a little old and leaves little time for any thing but takingcare of g-maw. Love and kisses, Devi. Please review.

Chapter 12:

Family 

The next few days went well for everyone. Harry and Rhea spent a lot of time together and the entire gang got together to hear all the secrets of the trio's 7 years at Hogwarts. Ariadne and Rhea became great friends. They also found out Rhea could do wand-less magic, a power that was very rare, like parcel tongue. Dumbledore guessed she got the power from Voldemort and that he no longer had it.

It was now Christmas morning everyone woke up in the head dorm common room. They had transfigured the floor into one huge mattress. The entire group was opening their presents when Sirius Black came running up and hugged Harry.

"Happy Christmas Sirius!"

Rhea got up and stood beside Harry. Hermione and Ron joined her. Sirius let go of Harry and moved to hug Ron and Hermione when he got to Rhea he said,

"You must be Rhea, I'm so happy to finally meet you."

"It's good to meet you too. Now that I actually have a family to meet!" she said close to tears.

Sirius walked up to her and hugged her. She hugged him back. Draco, Ginny, Lavender, Ariadne, Mantha, and Lyric had no doubts that he was innocent now.

Sirius let go of her and said "I can see that the trio has grown, who are all of you?" Harry walked over to Ginny and put his arm around her,

"This is my girlfriend Ginny Weasley; Ron's sister."

Hermione walked over to Draco, "This is Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend."

"Really? After all the things you guys have told me?" asked Sirius.

"I wasn't that bad was I?" asked Draco.

"Yes, you were!" said Ron as he put his arm around Lavender,

"And this is my girlfriend, Lavender Brown."

"Oh, these are the new students from Scotland: Ariadne, Mantha, and Lyric." said Hermione.

"Well, it was mice to meet you all, but I have to go and see Dumbledore." said Sirius as he left.

They went back to opening presents. Mantha had just opened a gift from Hermione. It was a picture of three fairies dancing in the moonlight. She jumped up and hugged Hermione. As she was saying thank you, she jumped and got a glazed look in her eyes.

"Are you OK?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, yea, just holiday jitters I guess!" Mantha replied.

Mantha decided she would have to talk to her later. Draco got Hermione a Wizard camera that could become invisible for candid shots. She got him a CD player of his own.

After a snowball fight and lunch, Mantha asked Hermione to speak with her alone. Once they were away from the group Mantha said,

"You remember when I jumped earlier?"

"Yes,"

"Well, it wasn't just holiday jitters, I get premonitions."

"like a seer?"

"No, I only get good visions, and only through contact with someone."

"OK, so you jumped because you had a premonition?"

"Yes, and I don't know exactly how to say this, but I think you're pregnant." Mantha said hesitantly.

"I thought you only saw good premonitions?" was all Hermione said before she passed out.


	13. I Spy

AN: I' m so excited, almost a hundred reviews. I want to take this time to thank you all. You guys are what keep me going not to mention keep my muse hanging around other wise she would probably be off some where w/ Gawin (her lover). Well thank you so much and if you make it to 100 reviews I'll try and post three chaps at once. Love and kisses, Devi.

Chapter 13:

I Spy 

Hermione woke up in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was standing over,

"What made you pass out?" she asked.

"Madam Pomfrey, could you please give me a pregnancy test before the others get back?" Hermione asked.

"Of course."

Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and pulled up Hermione's shirt; tapped on her abdomen three times and said,

"Revielos Impregnanta!"

Hermione's stomach glowed a golden color.

"My dear, you are pregnant." she said.

"My god!" said Hermione.

Draco came running in. "Are you OK?" he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Uhh…yea, I'm fine, Can I go now?"

"Yes, of course, but come back in a week." Pomfrey said.

They walked back to the dorm together.

"I'm so glad you're OK, I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you." Draco said.

"Draco, I have something I have to tell you?" she said.

"Let me ask you something first. After graduation and everything, would you come live with me, someday possibly marry me and have my children?"

"OH DRACO! What a relief!"

"Why?" he asked.

"Here's the thing…um…I…Uhh. Um…I'm kinda…pregnant…NOW!"

"Huh?" Draco fainted right outside the common room door.

"Eugh…Draco, you can't faint! Not now! I need you conscious!" she shouted.

Harry opened the door.

"Is everything OK out here? What happened to him?" he asked.

"He fainted." she said as a tear fell from her eye and she collapsed to the ground hugging her knees and crying. Harry rushed over to her.

"Shhhh. It's OK. He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" What could have happened this bad he thought.

"Harry, I'm pregnant." she said in almost a whisper.

Harry heard her.

"Oh! Well, we'll get through this together, all of us!" he said.

"Harry, I don't know what to do, what are my parents going to say, what about school?"

"I'm sure school won't be a problem. As far as your parents, as long as you tell them you're in love and that Draco will be there for the child, I don't think it will be so bad, now come on and cheer up."

"You always know exactly what to say, thank you."

They got up and carried Draco into the common room and laid him down on the mattress floor.

"What happened, first you pass out, now him?" asked Ron.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make, and please, nobody faint like Draco!" Hermione continued, "I'm pregnant."

Ron fainted.

"oh just great.!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oh my god, you're going to have a baby!" screamed Lavender as she ran to hug Hermione, Ginny, Rhea, Ariadne, Lyric, and Mantha joined them.

They had become a group of very close girlfriends over the past few weeks.

"Have you thought of any names?" asked an excited Ginny.

"Ginny, I just found out, I'm in too much shock, that's why I passed out." she continued, "does anyone know how to wake them without going back to the hospital wing?"

"I think I might." said Rhea as she walked over to Draco and Ron.

She raised a hand over each of them and said "Enervate."

They both woke up.

"You're kidding, right?" they said at the same time.

"No, I wish I were." said Hermione.

"Uhh, can we talk in private?" asked Draco.

They walked into Draco's room and locked the door. Once they were seated on the bed Hermione broke down.

"Draco, I don't know what to do I'm so scared."

"I know baby, but I do love you and I want a family with you, and I'm scared too, I mean me, a dad? Scary." he said.

"Yes, but what will our parents think?" she asked

. "Well, as long as we're engaged, Mom will be thrilled." he replied.

"But Draco, we aren't engaged." Draco got down on one knee.

"Well, I was going to wait till summer, but…Hermione Anne Granger, Will you marry me?"

"Oh my god! Yes, Draco Lusion Malfoy, I will marry you!" she replied,

he got up and pulled a box out from his dresser. He opened it and she gasped. Inside was a beautiful silver elite ring in the shape of a serpent. The serpent held a gorgeous diamond enchanted to shine iridescently.

"Oh my god Draco! It's beautiful."

He took the ring out of the box and took her hand in his as he slowly placed the ring on her finger. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Draco, make love to me."

"What about the others?"

"What about them?" she said as she stared into his eyes.

He kissed her with all the passion he had then he kissed her tear streaked cheeks and then her cute little nose before going back to her lips, she leaned back and he went with her. Hermione was in emotional bliss with all things turning out perfect.

He ran his hands down her sides and then back up bringing her shirt up with them. Once it was off he slid his hands behind her back, unhooked her bra, and gently slid it off. She broke the kiss and looked lovingly into his eyes as she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. She let her hands glide over his perfect chest and then down to his pants. She let them fall to the floor as she brought her lips back to his.

He pulled off her short skirt and then her silver thongs as he explored her mouth tasting her fully. She helped him pull off his boxers and then he slid down on the bed and parted her legs slightly. He kissed each thigh and then gently licked her most delicate softness.

She gasped when she felt his tongue enter her. He's never done this before. Ooooh it feels good. As he continued to please her, she started panting and gripping the sheets on the bed. He slowly moved up and paused to kiss her stomach. He kissed her with such a passion she moaned into his mouth. He eased into her softness, which caused more moaning.

In the common room

"Do you hear that?" asked Ron.

Harry got up and walked over to Draco's door,

"Yep. I hear it."

"Are they OK in there?" Ron asked again.

"Oh yes, there fine."

Then Rhea said "let me handle this."

she walked over to the door and placed a silencing charm on it.

"What did you do that for? What's going on in there?" again Ron asked.

"Ron, don't ask what you don't want to know." said Harry.

"Eugh, no respect. They have no respect."

Draco was moving slowly and she was getting anxious.

"Draco, please, faster"

"As you wish." he whispered in her ear as he increased his pace.

She is so perfect. Hermione was perfectly happy. She was filled with pleasure and the joy of a lifetime. She kissed him as they shared their pleasure. As she continued to rock her hips to his pace she felt her climax begin and she convulsed and tightened around him. She was practically screaming in pleasure. Draco was trying desperately to hold on longer. After a few moments of Hermione having complete spasms Draco lost control and sent them both hurling into the strongest pleasure either of them had experienced.

Common Room

The gang had been playing 'I Spy' for the last hour. It was Ariadne's suggestion to pass the time. Just as Mantha said

"I spy…something…" 

Draco and Hermione walked in.

"Sparkly!"

Without warning Ariadne busts out reciting

"Twinkle, twinkle little bat. How I wonder what you're at. Up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky."

Puzzled expressions followed this outburst. Mantha goes

"Bat?…huh…I was talking about that."

and she points to Hermione's left hand. Everyone was looking at Hermione ring in awe.

"Ooooh is that what I think it is?" asked Lyric.

"Yes, it's an engagement ring. We're engaged!" Hermione said Happily.

Somewhere in the wild country side of Germany

"Wormtail!" the cold voice of Lord Voldemort rang thru the dark castle they were occupying.

"Ye-ye-yes, ma-master." he said weakly as he kissed the hem of Voldemort's cloak.

"Send a letter to young Draco. He will need to fill in his father's absence." he said in a cold sneer.

"Yes, master. R-right away." Wormtail replied.

Hogwarts


	14. Hell Hath Frozen Over

AN: here you go three chaps as promised.

Chapter14:

Hell Hath Frozen Over

Hermione and Draco were writing letters to their families with the help of everyone else.

"Just write: I'm getting hitched and you will have a grandchild this summer! Lots of love, your one and only Hermione." Ariadne suggested sarcastically.

"I don't think that would work." said Mantha.

"Ha, I'm done, now someone take it before I rip it up!" Hermione said.

"Yes, take mine too!" said Draco.

Ginny grabbed both letters and ran to the owlry. Later that day as Draco was heading to meet Hermione and the rest of the gang for lunch when a large black owl dropped a letter in front of him. He grabbed it and opened it.

**_Dear Mr. Malfoy_,**

**_Your services are needed by our lord. Are you prepared to fill your father's place?_**

**_P.P._**

**_P.S. Return owl A.S.A.P_**

Draco could have screamed. His worst nightmare had just come true, Voldemort wanted him to be a Deatheater. He put the letter away in his pocket and went to lunch deciding he would figure something out later.

Lunch went well and everyone had a relaxing afternoon except Draco. Hermione noticed his unease. While they were walking back to the castle after lounging by the lake Hermione and Draco fell behind the gang.

"What's wrong?" she asked him seriously.

"Voldemort wants me to be a Deatheater." he replied.

Hermione paled considerably.

"You're not going to do it? Are you?" she said bossily.

"Of course not, but what are they going to do to me?" he asked.

"We are going straight to Dumbledore as soon as we get to that castle." she replied.

Later in Dumbledor's office sat Hermione, Draco, the headmaster, and Snape. Draco was taken by surprise as he found the true nature of his head of house.

"Draco what is your intention regarding this matter?" asked Snape.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Do you intend to join?" Snape asked annoyed.

"Why in the bloody hell would I be here with my pregnant, muggle born fiancée if I intended to join the damn Deatheaters?" Draco answered in an outrage.

"Fiancée, oh congratulations!" said Dumbledore.

"Pregnant…Granger, Malfoy…fiancée, bloody hell, Hell hath frozen over." replied Snape.

"Yes, absolutely bloody fascinating, but what are we going to do? Once break is over our engagement will be everywhere and the Deatheaters will know that I'm muggle born and Harry Potter's best friend, plus Draco here is the heir of Lucious Malfoy, whom Voldemort expected a son to follow in Daddy dearest footsteps and I'll be damned if it's going to happen while I'm alive!" an out-of-breath Hermione replied.

"Foolish girl, now isn't the time for Gryffindor bravery, and…"

a crack like a whip was heard as Hermione's full force smack collided with her professor's face. Snape was in complete shock. Dumbledore burst out laughing. Then Hermione burst out crying. Draco gathered Hermione in his arms looked over to Snape and simply said,

"Hurt like hell didn't it?"

Dumbledore calmed down and looked at Hermione,

"Dear child, what's wrong?" he asked.

"You were laughing at me and my hormones got the best of me." she said as she calmed down.

"Hermione, I wasn't laughing _at_ you, I was laughing at Severus, the look on his face was absolutely priceless, I don't think a student has ever stood up to him." he replied.

"Oh, um…Professor Snape, I'm really sorry about that, I've only ever slapped one other person in my life, I think I might need to do it more often, it feels oddly satisfying actually." Hermione stated,

while Draco was looking quite scared because he was the only other person she'd slapped. Snape burst out laughing and everyone looked at him like he was on fire.

"Hem-hem," Dumbledore cleared his throat to get the conversation back on track.

"Severus, what are you're thoughts on this situation?" he asked.

"Well, Draco can not refuse him for several reasons. 1.) He will be pissed and we don't want Potter fainting. 2.) He will kill him. And 3.) He will expect me to bring him when it's time for him to receive his mark. I will not be jeopardized by my students." Snape answered.

"I will not get that mark." said Draco.

"Severus, would Voldemort, perhaps, postpone Draco getting the mark until he graduates? Tell him it could be seen." Dumbledore asked.

"Hmm. Possibly, I will ask at the next meeting." Snape replied.

"Well, until then, this must be kept a secret, no, don't even tell Harry or Ron or any of the others. Tell them not to speak a word of the engagement. Also, I would like for you two to fake a break-up. Make it seem as if it is because she's pregnant and muggle-born to show Voldemort favoritism. Draco, you cannot hang out with the gang anymore. Only Slytherins. Oh, by the way, Ariadne is in Slytherin and so is Rhea, so you can hang out with them and they are not to hang out with the rest of the gang either. "Dumbledore explained.

"But why?" asked Draco.

Hermione looked too shocked to speak.

"We have to make it look as if you want to be on Voldemort's side." Dumbledore replied.

"When do we have to start this?" Hermione asked.

"First day of term at lunch."


	15. Dude, how could he say that?

Chapter 15 :

Dude, how could he say that? 

And so it was the first day of term. All students were back from holiday break and Ariadne, Rhea, Lyric, and Mantha had all been introduced the night before. Hermione and Draco had decided that for this "break-up" to look real Draco would take a hate potion and Hermione would take a broken heart potion. The potion would work instantly and last for 3 hours. They had told the gang about the staged "break-up" and hang out groups, but not about the Deatheater letter. No one was happy about it, especially Harry. His sister was put in Slytherin!

Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were in transfiguration when the bell rang for lunch. Hermione was shaking when she met up with Lyric and Mantha to walk to lunch (Harry and Ron could not be around when this happened because there would be a fight.) They saw Draco approaching and said good luck as they both downed their potions. Hermione felt the pain in her chest as Draco put on his worst smirk. Just as the doors to the great hall opened and everyone was starting to go in he shouted

"Oh, I'm sorry mudblood but I don't want your child, or you. I never did!"

The look on Hermione's face killed Draco but the potion was in control.

"What the great Granger at a loss for words?"

"You bastard! I loved you!" she hissed.

"Tell that to the child perhaps he will care." Draco laughed as he walked away smirk in place, Ariadne and Rhea at his sides.

Hermione fainted.

"Dude, how could he say that?" said Lyric as she cast Mobiliscorpus on Hermione.

"It was just the effects of the potion, remember." Mantha whispered to her.

"Still, how could he say that? Hermione probably didn't need hers."

They took Hermione to the hospital wing then headed back to join the rest of the gang or what was left it for lunch. By the time Hermione woke up the entire school knew what happened and that she was pregnant. She had woken up fifteen minutes after she had fainted. She did not think she would make it through the rest of the day, Draco's words went through her mind and silent tears went down her cheeks as Madam Pomfrey checked her over.

"Ms. Granger, you are at three and a half months in your pregnancy. You should start to show soon. Would you like to know the sex?" she said.

"Yes, please and the due date?" she managed.

"You are having a girl, the due date should be July 16th, I want you to lay off the stress, and we can't have you fainting all the time. It's bad for the baby, Ok?" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Yes, Ma'am, may I go now?" Hermione asked.

Hermione was wondering towards the kitchen because she'd missed lunch and was given the afternoon off. I know we are both under a potion, but it hurts, to hear those words come from his mouth hurt so bad. Once she got to the kitchen, the house elves wanted to give her everything they could (they knew she was pregnant too.) She settled for Mac-n-cheese and Daiquiri Ice ice cream. She spent the rest of her three hours crying and throwing up. Even after the potion started to wear off she felt awful.

Draco had been feeling awful inside for hurting Hermione like that but the potion made him do it. When it finally wore off he was getting worried, he had realized that Hermione was not in any of their classes. He had to stop himself from running to their dorm and blowing the whole thing. He walked slowly and it seemed to take forever. Once he made it he closed the door and quietly made his way to Hermione's room.

Hermione did not notice him enter the room looking for her, she was busy being sick again. Once she was finished a cool washcloth was handed to her and she accepted it gratefully and once she got it to her mouth she realized it was handed to her. When she looked up she saw a practically heart-broken Draco.

"Are you OK? I got worried, you weren't in class." he asked.

"I'm ok, just morning sickness and my heart still hurts." she replied.

"Hermione I am so sorry. You know I would have never said that to you, I love you so much, I even tried to fight the potion." Draco said.

"I love you too, but it still hurt really, really bad. I don't know how long I will be able to stand this." she replied.

Draco knelt down on the floor and held Hermione, whispering how much he loved and cared for her. Once she calmed down Draco got up and offered her his hand. She grabbed his hand and almost dropped it immediately and scrambled on hands and knees to the toilet, her new best friend. Draco came over to her, held her hair and asked,

"I thought morning sickness came in the second trimester?"

Once she had finished she accepted the cool cloth again and answered,

"It does, I'm three and a half months, pregnant with a baby girl!" she said with a smile.


	16. The search for Rhea

Chapter 16: 

The Search for Rhea

Life was going on pretty much as normally as it could go in this situation. Hermione and Draco avoided each other during the day but at night they stayed together and tried to find baby names. Mantha and Lyric often acted as mediators between the two houses. The only thing out of the ordinary was that Rhea kept disappearing for hours at a time, Draco and Ariadne had often searched for her but came up empty handed, also Snape seemed to be ignoring Potter and the gang instead of punishing them mercilessly.

One evening Rhea came waltzing in the Slytherin common room at 1:00 AM. Ariadne was waiting for her.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked Rhea.

"Oh, you know…same old places…library…astronomy tower…places." she answered grinning like an idiot.

She seemed to be in her own little world so Ariadne took advantage of it, (she had noticed Snape's behavior.)

"So, how was our dear Head of House tonight?" she asked grinning evilly.

Without coming back down to earth she answered,

"Great!" as cold chills racked her body. (and not from the cool dungeons.)

A second later she realized what she had sad and that Ariadne's jaw was on the floor.

"Holy shit, mother fucker!" she cursed.

"Damn, what do they teach you in America? Seducing you teacher 101!" Ariadne asked.

"Eugh! No! It just _happened_. You can't tell a soul, do you realize how much trouble the both of us could get in?" Rhea said.

"Yes, I know and I will keep my moth shut, but does he know you're Harry's twin?"

"Um…no, not really." Rhea answered weakly.

"Oh, wait till he finds out!" Ariadne had that damn evil grin again.

"I know but for now, no one knows, I just moved here because my parents died remember!" she reminded her.

"Yea, yea, yea. Well, 'you's got some splanin' to do!' Now TELL!" Ariadne demanded.

"Man, Harry's gonna kill me!" Later they went to bed and Rhea felt a major relief that she had finally told someone.


	17. The 1st Meeting

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I have been very busy. I know thats not really an excuse. enjoy! Love and kisses, Devi.

Chapter 17:

The 1st Meeting

Hermione was sitting with the girls in a secluded area of the library (news of her pregnancy came as a big shock and people kept asking if it was true.) She was upset that Ariadne and Rhea could not be there but Mantha and Lyric could tell them the news. She very much doubted if they could tell Rhea because every weekend she would disappear and turn up the following Monday, practically glowing.

"Ok, girls, we have decided on a name for her." she announced.

There was a chorus of "Oh's", and "What is it's" from the group.

"Mea Lenée Malfoy." Hermione Announced proudly.

In the Dungeons

Draco and Ariadne were once again looking for Rhea. Ariadne knew where she was so she said,

"Why don't we go ask Snape if he's seen her?" He replied,

"ARE YOU MAD?"

"Absolutely!"

So they headed for Snape's office. Once there, they knocked. They heard a muffled

"Just a moment."

When the door opened, it was not Snape, but Rhea.

"Hi Ariadne, Draco."

"Mr. Malfoy, please come in here for a quick private conversation." said Snape.

"Yes, Sir," said a confused Draco.

Ariadne and Rhea left smiling. Once the door was closed Snape put a locking and silencing charm on it. Then he pulled a silver coin out of his pocket and said

"This is Voldemort's way of contacting you, your first meeting with him will be Sunday evening. The coin will vibrate silently when he summons you. All you have to do is put your wand tip to the serpents tale and you will automatically be transported to where ever it is he wants you." he said as he handed the coin to Draco.

The coin was astounding, on one side there was a magnificent serpent under the name Draco, which was written in an ancient style, on the other side was a fierce Dragon, beautifully inscribed.

"So soon?" Asked Draco.

"Yes, you will come here, to my office, at 8:30 to discuss how you will act in his presence then we will leave at 9:30." explained Snape.

"Yes, Sir."

Draco left and went to see Hermione. She was curled up in front of their fireplace reading her _Best Birthing Methods for Witches._ He walked over and sat down beside her.

"Do you know why or where Rhea has been disappearing to everyday?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe she's got a boyfriend." she answered.

"Yes, that's exactly what I thought, but today Ariadne and I went to ask Snape if he'd seen her, and she was in his office." he said.

"Well, that could be explained, but wait, why would you ask Snape where she was?"

"Ariadne said he might know, wait a moment, you don't mean to say that Rhea was _with _her boyfriend?" he asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

Sunday Evening

Draco had not told Hermione that tonight was his first meeting with Voldemort, he did not want her worried. Draco walked slowly down to his dorm. As soon as he entered Snape's office, Snape locked and silenced the room. Draco sat through an hour of "Don't speak until spoken to!" and "Only call him my lord, keep your head bowed!" The coin vibrated, and they left.

When Draco felt the solid ground beneath his feet he opened his eyes. Before him stood a great gloomy castle, it was half in ruins but it was still magnificent. Snape was practically inside the building when Draco started to move. He nearly tripped over the various obstacles on the path into the castle.

An annoyed "Stop your gawking!" snapped Draco back to reality and Snape led the way through a labyrinth of twists and turns that led through the carnivorous castle. They came to a stop in front of a solid stone wall.

Snape placed his ring finger of his left hand on the wall and said,

"Flight of Death."

The wall melted away from the place where his finger had been. What lay before them was a vast throne room with tapestries and torches lining the walls. Each tapestry was beautifully woven with scenes of death and triumph. Draco was spell bound and sickened at the same time. He walked the length of it on a black velvet carpet following Severus' quick pace. At the end sat Voldemort on a throne of pewter on a raised Diaz. He looked quite formidable with a grim line set in his face. As soon as he saw Severus, it changed to an out right smile.

Draco was severally confused. What the fuck?

"Severus, jolly good, right on time. You know you and Lucious were the only ones that ever made it here on time." Voldemort said as they reached him.

Severus bowed and Draco did the same and each kissed the hem of his robes.

"Ah, yes, young Draco. Let me have a look at you." Draco rose and kept his head bowed as Severus had told him.

"Pish tosh. You can look me in the eyes, this is not a formal meeting."

So Draco looked into the eyes of the mad man, not quite believing what was going on.

"Just like you father when he was you age. Do you like the décor?" he asked.

"Quite stunning." Draco replied in a stunned kind of voice.

"Yeah, don't like it really, but my image consultant said it was perfect."

Ok, this has got to be a joke!

"Well, lets get the anointment out of the way. Draco Lusion Malfoy. Do you swear to follow me, Lord Voldemort, until your death or mine?" He asked.

"Yes my Lord." Draco replied.

"Very well, you are now and forever a Deatheater. Welcome to the ranks. So, who's up for some tea? Follow me."

They followed him to a couch and table where they had tea and Voldemort asked all about how Draco was doing in school and Draco told him all about the mud bloods and the golden trio, though Draco was sick about talking about people he liked as mudbloods it was a pleasant evening.

A/N: Please review. Love and kisses, Devi.


	18. Water Balloons?

A/N: Sorry it has been a while since I posted, but the closer it gets to graduation the busyer I seem to get. Well its almost 11:30 and I have school tomorrow so night. Love and kisses, Devi.

Chapter 18:

Water-balloons?

Draco arrived back at Hogwarts around 11:00 PM. Hermione was not yet finished with her head-girl rounds of the school. So, Draco decided to surprise her by placing candles sporadically around the common room. He also transfigured the couch into a plush, black velvet squoshy thing that somewhat resembled a couch. He spread black and sanguire rose petals around everywhere. As Hermione entered the room she was dumbfounded, yet astounded. She could tell something was up.

"B-b-baby…" Draco managed to stutter out.

"Before you say anything else… what did you do, what are you going to do, or what do you want?" Hermione asked accusingly.

Breaking down he admitted,

"I'MADEATHEATER NOW!" he quickly, but loudly exclaimed.

"WHAT! YOU FAILED TO MENTION THAT AT DINNER?"

Hermione was able to scream before fainting and falling to the petal-ridden-squoshy thing that somewhat resembled a couch, thing. Ginny stumbles in over Hermione and the couch thing.

"Am I interrupting something?" she says while looking around.

"Well, not at the moment." Draco says rather relieved.

Ron rushes in to the room looking for Ginny with a bucket of water balloons. He trips as he crosses the couch thing and the bucket soars through the air as if in slow motion and dumps the balloons all on the unsuspecting Hermione.

"Da-ho-da-ha-da WHAT THE HELL? Damn that's cold! What did you do that for?" was the first thing the now wet and cold Hermione spoke.

Ron hangs his head and calmly says, "Oops. Sorry Mione."

The flabbergasted Hermione realizes who exactly was the culprit that had the balloons. She recited a drying charm before saying rather loudly,

"You two…OUT!" referring to Ron and Ginny.

They flew out of the common room. They had seen the all too familiar angry Hermione and knew what she was capable of…they were smart to run.

She thought out loud, "You don't have a mark, do you? YOU BETTER NOT!"

He replied hesitantly, "Well…not yet, not until school is over at least."

As she looked at Draco, despite the fact of the fight, she saw him as she did on that first hot summer day, the both of them, the only kids in the castle. Her stomach felt as it did then, full of butterflies. She pounced on him, kissing him.

"Wh-wh-wh-ok." He managed to get out between kisses.

He rolled them over so he could lavish attention on her, but she was the dominant one tonight and continued the roll till she was back on top. She attacked his mouth with a vengeance, playfully nibbling his lower lip as she sucked it into her mouth. I don't know about you baby, but I am enjoying these hormones! He moaned slightly as she did it once more. She was grinning like the Cheshire cat as she pulled back.

"What?" he asked.

She said nothing only waved her wand and said a silent incantation. Before he understood what she had said, their clothing had vanished. The grin was gone as she looked into his silver eyes full of love, trust, and understanding. Her eyes sparkled as she leaned down to recapture his lips in a sweet and passionate kiss displaying her feelings in the only way she could.

As she kissed him, she eased herself onto his hard shaft. With a gasp from both of them she set a rhythm that set both of their bodies on fire. Draco didn't know what had come over his fiancé, and was slightly worried but all worry left his mind as soon as he was fully sheathed in his love, and she was using her inner muscles in a way that could easily kill him. This was exactly what she had been craving all day long; the rhythm became erratic as they both grew closer and closer to their climax. Hermione screamed her release as the fire in her exploded. Draco followed shuddering a moment later. They lay spent on the squoshy thing that somewhat resembled a couch.


	19. The Beautiful People

A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I have updated but I have had a lot on my plate lately. Prom is this weekend and graduation is right around the corner and making sure college is set up. Life really does suck right about now. Please read some of my other stories and tell me what you think, Love and kisses, Devi.

Chapter 19:

The Beautiful People

The next morning Draco had Herbology with the Ravenclaws. He was working on the same puffapod as Ariadne, Rhea, Mantha, and Lyric. He was talking about how much he loved Hermione since he was with people he could actually talk about it with.

Mantha asked, "So, has she had any mood swings yet?"

"Yea, how did you know?" he inquired.

"You didn't know that pregnant women have wacko hormones!" enthusiastically exclaimed Lyric.

Draco thought a minute. With out realizing it he began to think out loud.

"So that explains the funky stuff she's been dragging into bed…"

"WE DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!" Rhea hollers.

The whole class turned to look at the quickly rising up roar.

"What the hell are you thinking…?" Ariadne states to Draco, "hey, wait DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ANSWERING THAT! Forget I even said anything!"

About this time the whole class is looking at each other with puzzled facial expressions and their minds totally in the gutter! All of a sudden, this all too familiar voice starts humming what seems to be a very familiar tune to Ariadne and Rhea. They look at each other questioningly… they start head banging to same beat. Then they all hear, "Da da da da da the beautiful people. The beautiful people da da da da da."

Snape strolls casually still humming and singing, he notices the class, mumbles

"Fuck" and walks back out.

The whole class is going, "What the fuck?" Ariadne and Rhea still head banging look at each other and giggle.

Ariadne says, "Wonder where he got that from?" looking pointedly at Rhea.

No one notices.

Innocently Rhea says, "What, how should I know?"

Later down in the dungeons the trio (Rhea, Draco, and Ariadne) was almost to the door of the potions classroom where most of the class was already standing when Draco heard

"We're all stars now, in the dope show." Coming from the classroom.

All the students were staring in shock at the door except for Rhea and Ariadne, who were having giggle chills. Draco had had enough, he opened the door. Everyone was starring at Snape, who was singing

"C-c-cops and Queers, make good looking models."

When he noticed the shocked Draco and snickering Ariadne and Rhea he said,

"Damnit that door was looked, well what are you waiting for get to your seats. NOW!"

After that class was going smoothly, they were brewing a calming draught. Draco noticed that Snape was starring at Rhea with a hateful look as he bobbed his head to a tune only he could hear. He wrote her a letter,

Rhea,

Do you think Snape has found out your Harry's twin cause he sure is glaring at you?

Draco

Just as Rhea had finished reading the note it was snatched out of her hands, she turns to snatch it back only to find herself looking at their potions master reading the note. Draco can tell the answer by the looks on Rhea and Snape's faces. His face returned to an utter calm before he said,

"Miss Logan, you will stay after class to receive your detention for note passing in my class.

Oh shit Draco thinks.

Harry looks over from were he is on the other side of the classroom and mouths a question to Ariadne and she just shrugs her shoulders.


	20. secret revealed

A/N: sorry its been so long but these last few weeks have been crazy. Last night was graduation and I don't know if I am hppy or not. I can't imagin not going back to high school it just seems unreal. well this is the last chapter i have pre written so far so the posts will be slow untill I get a lot more written. Love and kisses, Devi.

Chapter 20:

The bell rang and the students rushed as fast as possible away from the potions class, that is everyone except for Rhea who was sulkily sitting in her seat waiting for her lover's wrath. She watches patiently while he walks over to the door, locks, and puts a silencing charm on it. He turns and walks slowly toward her knowing the suspense would kill her. He had that I could kill you look on his face that meant your dead or I'm fucking with you, but you could never tell which. Don't you do it, oh he did he smirked, oh there go my knees Rhea thought.

All other thoughts fled her mind as he reached her desk, leaned forward and placed both arms on either side of said desk. His nearly black eyes searching hers relentlessly. She held his gaze uncertainly.

"Is it true?" he asked in a silky purr.

oh shit, what do I say

"He, he... uh... yes." Rhea replied with a grimace.

His eyes burned with something, what, she could not say, it was unnerving. He stood up as did she, she could not take just sitting there. Snape slowly advanced on her. She retreated until she was made aware of the wall behind her as her head collided with it. shit, oww in a moment he was upon her again. Both arms on either side of her, blocking escape. As Rhea looked back into his eyes she saw the familiar desire dear gods, stop playing with my emotions

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked calmly.

"I did not really think it was worth mentioning, I mean I only just found out myself." Rhea replied some what honestly.

"You're not too terribly upset are you?" she added as an afterthought.

"Only that I can't gloat in front of Potter." He said as he closed all space between them, bringing his lips down harshly upon hers.

Rhea moaned into the brutal kiss, she could hardly believe that she had finally found a man that wasn't all nice and gentle.

His arms came down as hers lifted to his head and he grasped her firm bottom and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him accordingly.

Before she could even comprehend his speed with belt buckles and thongs he had entered her in one swift hard stroke witch made her gasp and moan deeply into their passion filled kiss.


End file.
